


Pride and Ruin

by INTJMarvin (ramenjoji), thegamesiplay



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Because this is set in Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marvin and Charlotte are best friends (Falsettos), Modern Hogwarts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, The characters are of legal age, They could be transfer students, They're British I think, Whizzer and Cordelia are best friends (Falsettos), Whizzer plays Quidditch, it's up to you, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenjoji/pseuds/INTJMarvin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamesiplay/pseuds/thegamesiplay
Summary: Gryffindor's Head Student Marvin Cohen and Slytherin's Quidditch Captain Whizzer Brown are well-known rivals at Hogwarts. Their best friends are newly lovers. Much to their dismay, both Marvin and Whizzer are now stuck with one another. Because of this, it led both of them to a realization---that their rivalry meant so much more.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

One of the downsides of the Second Wizarding War (other than all the death, of course) was the installation of an eighth year. Most, if not all, of the students objected to it, but the Hogwarts administration had promised them better job opportunities after graduation. Because of that, the students decided to just go along with it.

Marvin didn’t mind the extra year because it gave him the perfect excuse to stay away from his nagging parents. He was a pureblood who grew up in a wealthy, all-Gryffindor household. His parents and relatives were extremely proud of him when he was sorted into Gryffindor during his first year at Hogwarts, and even more so when they received a parchment letter from the headmaster saying that Marvin had been chosen as Gryffindor’s Head Boy this school year.

  
Whizzer Brown was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and _(just like Marvin)_ a pureblood. However, unlike Marvin, he hated having to deal with another year at Hogwarts. Whizzer was annoyed, and understandably so, considering he could’ve been done with school already.

  
At the present moment, Marvin could be seen sitting across from his best friend, a Ravenclaw named Charlotte, who was rambling on and on about this girl that she had met at summer camp when she volunteered at an animal shelter.

  
“She’s absolutely stunning, Marv. You have to meet her, whether you like it or not,” Charlotte said. They were currently sitting inside the Hogwarts Express, waiting for the train to start moving. Before Marvin could respond, he was interrupted by the door sliding open to reveal the gorgeous blonde girl that Charlotte has been talking about.

  
“Charlotte!” The girl beamed.

  
The two girls squealed and jumped into one another’s arms.

  
Marvin didn’t mind having Charlotte’s girlfriend around. The only thing that bothered him was the sudden presence of the boy who rudely slammed his suitcase between Marvin and himself. Marvin glanced to his side to see who it was, and _oh boy_ , did Marvin wish that he’d gone to sit with his girlfriend instead. It was _Whizzer Brown_. His mortal enemy.

  
Just to let you know, Marvin and Whizzer hadn’t been getting along quite well. Their relationship was…complicated, as others might say. Marvin hated Slytherins _(especially Whizzer)_ for their rude demeanor and incessant sarcasm. Whizzer hated Gryffindors _(especially Marvin)_ for their selfishness and arrogance. Their feud was far from silent—in fact, it was one of the most infamous at Hogwarts. Everyone knew about Whizzer and Marvin’s dislike for one another.

  
Whizzer’s jaw set immediately in anger upon seeing Marvin, and he slid into the seat in front of his friend with a huff. He refused to look at Marvin, and Marvin looked anywhere but at Whizzer. The tension grew, but the two girls who sat across from them didn’t seem to care at all.

  
Cordelia--Charlotte’s girlfriend--laid her head on Charlotte’s shoulder, and Whizzer looked over at them with a mischievous smile. “So when did this become a thing, hm?” he asked.

  
Cordelia giggled, giving Charlotte a dreamy look. “Over the summer. We both volunteered at the same animal shelter. Then, we got to know each other really well.”

  
“Delia here kept hurting herself and had to spend a lot of time with me in the clinic.” She chuckled, turning her head to glance at her girlfriend, “Then, we were assigned to clean up animal crap. It wasn’t the most romantic setting and it was gross, but it brought us closer.”

  
As they spoke, Marvin scooted as far away as he could from Whizzer, leaning against the window to look and focus on the thick, lush, and green forest that zoomed by. Whizzer noticed, crossed his arms, and huffed. He could not put into words how much he despised Head Gryffindor Marvin Cohen, with his annoying selfishness, his blatant disregard for the people around him, his handsome face, his narcissism, his arrogance, and his stupid, soft, wavy hair.

  
“Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but I am _not_ hanging out with you if you’re going to be around them all the time,” Whizzer said, boldly. He decided he was going to speak his mind. He wasn’t going to sit there in silence like a wuss. Whizzer had nothing against Charlotte, of course, he just thought she had terrible taste in friends.

  
“Fine. I’d like to see you walk out the door then, Brown.” Marvin spoke up, turning his head to look at the boy sitting beside him, and just as his eyes landed on Whizzer, he couldn’t help but stare. The Gryffindor didn’t want to admit to it, but he missed seeing that stupid, pretty face of his. He let his eyes wander over Whizzer’s beautiful features for a few seconds before speaking up once more.

  
“If you’re not going to do anything else but insult my best friend, then you might as well just leave.” Marvin glared right at Whizzer, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating rapidly against his chest.

  
Whizzer jumped at the sound of Marvin speaking next to him, and his jaw set tightly. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned his body to face his source of annoyance, “You..” he said, “..are not going to ruin my senior year. Do not talk to me, do not look at me, and do not even think about me, Marvin.”

  
Marvin glared at Whizzer, crossing his arms over his broad chest before Whizzer continued, “I am going to spend my eighth year with my best friend, whether you like it or not!” He said proudly and with finality, turning his back against Marvin, who looked way too good in his current, hideous outfit for comfort.

  
Meanwhile, Cordelia visibly cringed, and she mouthed the word ‘sorry!’ towards Whizzer from her spot leaning against Charlotte.

“Fine. So be it, Brown.” Marvin scoffed before turning away from Whizzer as well. Now, they both had their backs against one another.

  
Charlotte snorted, trying her best to hold her laughter back, “How cute, both of you.” She teased, poking fun at the show of immaturity that both boys had put up, “Whatever, sweetheart. That’s their own little problem and not ours.” She said, shifting her attention back to Cordelia, “Now tell me more about the cooking lessons you took.”

  
Both Marvin and Whizzer let out offended huffs at Charlotte’s words. Whizzer kept his mouth shut this time. All he had to do was get through this train ride and hopefully, he would never have to be in close quarters with Marvin for the rest of his days.

  
“Ooh, I learned how to make the most delicious pastries!” Cordelia said excitedly, lifting her head from Charlotte’s shoulder to look at the other girl with a twinkling glint in her eyes, “Whizzer may be acting like a sour puss right now, but Whizzer ate up the pumpkin danishes I made!” She giggled. Whizzer rolled his eyes. Yes, Cordelia does make delicious pumpkin danish, and he took advantage of that when he stayed overnight with Cordelia over the summer—but still, the world didn’t need to know that!

  
“Well, of course. Whizzer Brown is a selfish prick.” Marvin mumbled, making sure it was loud enough for Whizzer to hear.

  
“Oh come on, Marvin. You ate an entire plate of lasagna that was good for THREE people last month.” Charlotte laughed. Whizzer snickered at Charlotte outing Marvin. He loved the sight of the boy getting put in his place.

  
Marvin opened his mouth to defend himself but Whizzer decided to speak over him, “Keep my name out of your mouth.” He shot over to Marvin quickly, not even looking at him. He sat forward to watch the two girls in front of him, who had dropped out of the conversation in favor of going through their journals and giggling to themselves.

  
“Or what?” Marvin shot right back, facing forward and turning his head to glare at Whizzer, “Bet you can’t even look me in the eyes, Brown.” The slightly older boy growled with his arms crossed over his chest.

  
Whizzer scoffed, immediately whipping his head over to look at Marvin with an insult on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped short at the sight of Marvin’s unnecessarily blue eyes. He lost his train of thought for a moment—Merlin, he’d never been this close to Marvin before, has he always had such beautiful eyes? He immediately snapped himself out of it in favor of holding his ground, eyes narrowed.

  
“Or I’ll hex you into next week, that’s what.” Whizzer said, casually.

  
Marvin was oblivious to all that staring, and so he responded, “That’s against the rules, dumbass. You’ll get suspended if you try to hex anyone. Even more so if you hex Gryffindor’s Head Boy.”  
God, Whizzer thought, Marvin was being ridiculous. Of course, it’s against the rules, is this boy stupid? He always states the obvious like he’s doing something special, but it’s always known information.

  
“I wish you were Gryffindor’s Dead Boy.” Whizzer shot back, with a sassy smirk on his face. He needed to stop getting so bothered by Marvin Cohen. He couldn’t have this kind of stress in his life right before he graduated.

  
Marvin, of course, was offended by his audacious remark. He took pride in being the student head of the Gryffindors, but he decided to keep his cool, “Your comebacks are just as lame as you are.” He forced himself to chuckle, “I’m not surprised, though. Your house is riddled with a bunch of losers.”

  
“Ugh!” The Slytherin exclaimed in disgust, his jaw dropping at the audacity of the boy, “Just as I thought! You have nothing better to do than to insult others instead of focusing on your own narcissistic self. Typical.” Whizzer spat, with his arms crossed like a belligerent child.

  
“So are you giving up or what? I’m obviously the winner of this argument.” Marvin said smugly, “..and you can’t do anything about it.” He snickered, keeping his eyes on Whizzer.

  
“Winning?!” Whizzer gasped, getting even more riled up. “I’m better than you, Marvin. Deal with it.”

  
“Oh, fuck off.”

  
“Whatever. I’m the bigger person, so I am ending this conversation.” Whizzer said with finality. He opened his suitcase just enough to pull out his sleeping mask, and slid it over his eyes before leaning against the wall to sleep, “God, where’s a silencing charm when you need it?” He muttered to himself before getting comfortable in his seat, preparing to doze off until they got to Hogwarts.

  
Marvin huffed before turning to watch whatever darted past outside the window. He slowly began to doze off as well, taking a quick rest before he had to deal with one last year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Marvin here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. I'm a huge Potter fan, so I just couldn't help but write an AU about it. 
> 
> Updates might take a while because I'm busy with school, but I WILL finish this fic, so don't worry about it.
> 
> Before we move onto the second chapter, I would like to personally thank my friends, Kelly (@thegamesipiay on Twitter and my co-writer) and J (@theintriguingjc) for beta reading and for helping me write this story.
> 
> And also, if you're curious about the characters' houses, here's a list:  
> Marvin - Gryffindor (He could be in Slytherin too, but he's more of a Gryffindor.)  
> Whizzer - Slytherin  
> Trina - Gryffindor  
> Mendel - Hufflepuff  
> Charlotte - Ravenclaw  
> Cordelia - Hufflepuff
> 
> If you would like to reach out to me, I'm always active on Twitter: @Borlephobia
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedbacks are always greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later and Marvin decided to leave Charlotte with Whizzer and Cordelia. The Head Boy went straight to the Gryffindor Tower and into the dorms to settle down and meet his new roommate: A timid boy named ‘Blair’ who was only a year younger than him. Marvin liked Blair because he didn’t seem to be the type of roommate who would try to hold parties in their dorm. In fact, Blair didn’t even seem like the type of kid who would go to parties anyway. Both boys had come to an agreement, and finally, they were all set to start the school year as roommates.

Whizzer was lucky to have a single dorm room all for himself. It was found at the very end of the hall. He had all the space and freedom to do whatever he wanted.

At the present time, both boys were currently sitting in Potions class, forced to sit next to each other because some jackass had taken Whizzer’s seat. They were being asked to take notes regarding the list of ingredients they would most likely be using that year.

Marvin glanced at Whizzer, whose eyebrows were furrowed. He noticed how Whizzer had frowned when their professor added a couple points for them to copy. Whizzer had never been particularly amazing at potions--- it wasn’t his thing. But give him a broom or tell him to memorize a hex and he could blow you out of the water.

“Having a bit of trouble there, I see.” Marvin snickered quietly, loud enough for his seatmate to hear. Of course, Marvin couldn’t just sit there in silence and ignore Whizzer’s existence.

Whizzer rolled his eyes in response, “Shut up, Marvin. Why are you so obsessed with me?”

Marvin kept his mouth shut when the professor’s eyes landed on the both of them, glaring at the two as a warning before he carried on.

“Why would I be obsessed with _you_?” You’re the most boring person I know.” Marvin mumbled, keeping his eyes down at his notes. His words had no real ill intent. Whizzer wasn’t boring, and Marvin knew that.

“Yeah, well _you’re_ bothering _me_ . If you weren’t so obsessed, you’d keep your mouth shut. Also, you’re calling _me_ boring? Have you been living under a rock, Cohen?” Whizzer responded, slamming his book shut and putting his quill down, _“Why can’t he just sit there and look all suave and handsome? He ruins every ounce of attractiveness as soon as he opens his mouth.”_ Whizzer thought to himself.

The professor turned towards the pair, “You two? Again?” Marvin looked up to see the professor, who appeared more frustrated than before.

“Fine. I’m assigning you all an advanced project to work on whether you students like it or not!” He announced, causing the entire classroom to erupt in tired groans, “Well, if you’re upset you have these two to thank.” He added, “Now, everyone go ahead and choose a partner—except for you two. I’m forcing you both to work together on this, understand?”

Whizzer sat there with his mouth open in shock while the professor explained what they were supposed to do until he eventually dismissed the class. Whizzer wanted to cry. He was frustrated, upset, and now he’s gotten a headache. All because of _Marvin_.

“Way to go, Whizzer Brown.” Marvin spat, getting up from his chair as the students began to file out of the classroom.

“So, you’re saying it’s _my_ fault?!” Whizzer said, “I was just _sitting_ here! _God_ , Marvin, why are you such an asshole?!” He added, voice full of emotion before he dashed out of the classroom. Everybody said Gryffindors were kind and bold. But according to Whizzer, they were far from it. They manipulated situations to put themselves above others, and it had driven Whizzer crazy for seven years. It’s unfair, and Whizzer was sick of it. Which was why he wanted to get this assignment over with as soon as possible. He wanted to go out of his way to avoid Marvin—and imagine a world in his head where a sweet, nice boy matched Marvin Cohen’s distressingly handsome face.

Marvin still thought it was a fun joke to mess around with Whizzer. He loved teasing him, starting arguments with him, and so much more. Why, you might ask? Was it because Marvin wanted all of Whizzer’s attention? Maybe so, but that was just one of the many reasons why. His best friend, Charlotte, knew this. She had been close friends with Marvin for so many years that she eventually learned how to read him. She had addressed his interest before, but obviously, Marvin denied it.

Marvin kept his mouth shut as he watched Whizzer charge down the hall. The Gryffindor couldn’t help but feel guilty for what he had done. He didn’t want to let his wall of pride down for Whizzer. Hell, he wouldn’t do it for _anyone_ , let alone his absolute rival, but he saw how genuinely hurt Whizzer seemed and it almost made him want to lower his pride just a bit. _Maybe_ he should apologize.

After class, he met up with Charlotte at The Great Hall for dinner.

“So... I heard something happened with you and Whizzer today during Potions class.” Charlotte began as she took the seat across from Marvin.

Marvin looked up from his plate and to his best friend, “ _Good evening_.” He greeted, to which Charlotte responded with a simple ‘Evening.’ He let out a sigh, “Yes, something did happen but it wasn’t that big of a deal.” He shrugged.

“Yeah? Somebody told me that your entire class has to work on an extra project all because of you two.”

“ _Well_ , yes. There’s that, but we just had a little argument, that’s all. You know how we always do that.” Marvin mumbled, picking at his food.

Charlotte watched Marvin’s behavior, “Delia told me that you started it this time and that Whizzer was legitimately frustrated and hurt because of what you did.” She said casually, before taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

“Oh _come on_ , it wasn’t that bad. Whizzer and I have had worse arguments.” Marvin replied, hiding the fact that he was starting to feel even guiltier than before.

Charlotte looked like she was about to give him another hell of a lecture, but she decided to control her temper and address this calmly instead, “I don’t know, Marv. Whizzer seems like he’s actually trying to make this school year better for himself... Maybe you should stay out of his business and not ruin it for him. This is our last school year after all.” She said before taking another bite.

“Are you defending Whizzer Brown?” Marvin snorted.

Charlotte shrugged, “You know what, Marvin? I am. I’m also asking you to try and change. Why are you being such a dick towards Whizzer, anyway? Out of all people? Do you have some sort of secret crush on him or something?”

Marvin nearly choked on his own food upon hearing that last line, “I have a _girlfriend_ , Charlotte! I’m straight! Why the fuck would you think of it that way?” He responded, defensively.

“I don’t know, Marvin. You tell me!” Charlotte held up her hands in surrender. The two best friends were about to start bickering again, but before they could, a gorgeous, young brunette sat and wrapped her arms around Marvin’s shoulders, pulling him in for a big kiss on the cheek. It was Trina, Marvin’s aforementioned girlfriend. They’d been together for five years now.

“I’ve missed you, Marv!” She beamed. They hadn’t seen each other that much over the summer, which was why the young girl was so excited and eager to see Marvin.

“I’ve missed you too,” Marvin returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Charlotte greeted Trina with a smile on her face, exchanging pleasantries, before finishing up whatever food she had left on her plate. There was light conversation until Charlotte stood up to leave, “I’m off now. Have a great night, you two.” She said, reaching over to playfully ruffle Marvin’s hair before walking off.

“I should walk you to your dorm.” Marvin said, turning towards Trina, who held onto his arm.

She nodded, before the both of them stood up and walked off. Trina was practically clinging onto Marvin, but could you blame her, really? Marvin had been secretly avoiding her all summer, even with his parents always insisting he meet up with his girlfriend.

The two began walking towards the Gryffindor Tower, which wasn’t that far from The Great Hall.

“How’ve you been?” Marvin asked, breaking the silence between them.

“I’ve been doing so well, Marv. I’ve been very productive during the summer.” Trina responded, still holding onto Marvin’s arm, “You?”

How had Marvin been doing? He wasn’t entirely sure. He didn’t really have a clear answer, “Well… I’ve been busy.”

Trina offered him a smile, “Of course, how could I forget. My boyfriend is Gryffindor’s Head Boy.”

Marvin chuckled softly, “It’s tiring. I have duties every day.”

It grew silent again, so Marvin decided to ask Trina what she had been doing all summer. She began to talk about her summer vacation, her new experiences, and how she had met a boy named Mendel _(who was a Hufflepuff)_ on the train. Marvin didn’t pay close attention, his mind wandering elsewhere. This went on until they finally made it to the dormitories.

“... and so that’s how my summer went.” Trina said, standing in front of the hallway to the Girls’ Dormitories with Marvin.

“I’m so glad I could catch up with you, Trin.” Marvin told her, facing his girlfriend.

She took Marvin’s hand in his, “Likewise,” She hummed and reached up to hold Marvin’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Marvin slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing right back after a few seconds.

“Goodnight, Marvin.” She whispered after pulling away. Trina gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she turned around to leave, walking into a group of young girls who squealed in Marvin’s presence. Marvin immediately turned around to walk away sheepishly, knowing they had been watching them kiss.

Marvin couldn’t sleep properly that night. He thought of how guilty he felt after learning that Whizzer was hurt by what he did. What bothered him the most, though, was the fact that he felt nothing towards Trina earlier that night. Their interaction felt so dry. How could he not? Trina was a bright and gorgeous young girl. She was nearly perfect and any boy would kill to have her as a girlfriend. She took care of Marvin, held his hand, cooked for him whenever Marvin’s parents were away during the summer, and supported him indefinitely. Marvin thought of how she looked at him earlier before she kissed him goodnight. Her soft, brown eyes held so much love. Trina loved him, and Marvin convinced himself that he loved her too. He did, right? Marvin was so hesitant around her, but he somehow managed to convince himself that he loved her.

Marvin groaned, tossed, and turned, then forced himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How intriguing. 
> 
> Writing is not my main skill, but I'm trying my best, anyway.
> 
> I hope you liked this. 
> 
> Again, feedbacks, kudos, and comments are always highly appreciated. If you want to talk or reach out to me, I'm always active on Twitter (@Borlephobia).
> 
> Be safe, wear a mask, and thank you for reading. :-)


End file.
